A Rude Awakening
by Paigeriffic
Summary: Breakfast used to be the most important meal of the day, now its the deadliest.


Piper was up early. She walked downstairs and went to make herself breakfast. Still yawning, she pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. But nothing would have prepared her for the sight she saw inside.   
  
Paige sat up in bed with a gasp. She had been woken by a scream, Piper's scream! She orbed down to the kitchen and shrieked in shock. It had happened again.  
  
"Oh Piper, are you ok honey?"  
  
Piper was sitting on a chair, holding a cup of coffee in her shaking hand. Paige called upstairs for Phoebe.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I guess. I was half expecting it to be like this again, but still. Its a shock every time…"  
  
"Hey, its ok now. We'll get it cleared up and then I'll make you a proper cooked breakfast."  
  
Piper got up and smiled weakly.  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment Paige, I really do. But I don't think I could handle one. Where the hell is Phoebe?"  
  
"Oh you know her. She's probably still waking up. Hey! What's this?"  
  
Paige bent down and picked up a pink ribbon, which was lying amongst the carnage on the floor. She dusted it off and handed it to Piper, who examined it with equal confusion.  
  
"You think it's a clue?"  
  
"Maybe, we'll get Phoebe to take a look, when she finally makes an appearance."  
  
"I better get on with cleaning up. It would spare Phoebe having to see this."  
  
She gestured at the ripped boxes and cereal, which had been scattered and ground into the floor. Piper handed her the broom and she started to sweep it up.  
  
"Why don't you get the box of other clues that we found, I think its in the basement."  
  
Piper nodded and went to get it from the basement. As she went down, Phoebe walked in, still wearing her bright pink dressing gown. She paled when she saw Paige cleaning up.  
  
"Oh no, it happened again. Didn't it?"  
  
Paige nodded glumly. She collected the last of the ruined cereal and tipped it into the bin. Piper walked back up the stairs. Phoebe backed against the wall when she the box.  
  
"Hey P..Piper. Whatcha got there?"  
  
"The box of things we collected from each time this happened. Clues, so to speak"  
  
"Clues, yeah, good idea I guess!"  
  
She laughed nervously and sat down at the table, when Paige gave her a weird look. Piper emptied the stuff out.  
  
"Well. I guess we can safely say that the culprit likes pink."  
  
She pointed at the objects, which were all various shades of pink. Phoebe blushed and quickly took off her pink dressing gown, only to reveal pink bunny pyjamas. Piper picked up a mini pink rolling pin.  
  
"Now that is just weird, who the hell would want that?"  
  
"I have no idea, but take a look at this."  
  
Paige held up a neon pink hair clip. Phoebe hastily pulled the matching one out of her hair and put it on the floor next to the dressing gown. Piper looked distastefully at a Japanese Pop CD.  
  
"Well, we can safely say that this person has no taste whatsoever. Even if this CD did go platinum in Japan."  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth angrily, and then shut it quickly. Piper pointed to the last thing on the table. A woolly pink hat. Paige poked it with a fork and made a face.  
  
"I swear, this has to be the most disgusting, unfashionable thing I ever had the misfortune of seeing. What kind of freak would wear this?"  
  
"Hey! Don't you think that freak is kinda strong?"  
  
"Phoebe! This 'freak' keeps breaking into our house and destroying out breakfast cereals. Tell me what isn't freaky about that? Now I am going to have a shower and then call Darryl, maybe he can get to the bottom of this."  
  
She pushed her chair back and walked out. When passing Phoebe's chair she tripped and fell to the floor. Phoebe bent down to help her up. Piper picked up the pile of Phoebe's things, that she had tripped on.  
  
"Phoebe! Be more careful about where you put your stuff. Imagine what the people at the hospital would say if I nearly killed myself on a pink dressing gown. Wait a second..."  
  
She held the dressing gown in one hand and the hair clip in other. The hair clip matched the one of the table. She shrugged and passed it off as coincidence. The dressing gown was pink and covered in ribbons…pink ribbons. And one was missing from the cuff. She dropped the items with a gasp and started to remember things : Phoebe liking pink as child, Phoebe still liking pink now, Phoebe always listening to cheesy pop songs and asking her if she could translate Japanese for her, Phoebe wearing that WOOLY PINK HAT ALL THE TIME!   
  
"Oh my god! Paige I know who did it!"  
  
Paige jumped to her feet, Phoebe was looking panicked.  
  
"Who Piper? Who did it?"  
  
"It..it..it was….PHOEBE!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Alright alright I admit it! I killed the cereal. Each time it made me feel big! It made me feel important!"  
  
"I guess that makes you a…..CEREAL KILLER!"  
  
~FIN~  
  
a/n ok well I know it was cheesy and corny, but I couldn't resist. In case you cared, not that you would, I got the idea from watching the finale of season 4 earlier tonight, they were talking about that girl being a serial killer and something clicked. Hehe. 


End file.
